Knock on Wood
by DemigodPrefect
Summary: Rose wakes up, not remembering a single thing. She's scared, and surrounded by nitwit boys. The only one who is ever nice to her is Newt. But when Newt is in danger, how far will she go to save him? Set pre- Maze Runner. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WOAH. My first fanfic. I'm putting my heart and soul into this fic, so I sure hope you like it!**

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around, seeing nothing but walls. I shivered, because I was really cold. But… What's my name? That's the only thing I want to know. I try to remember it as the box I'm in churns upwards.

"_My name is Rose."_ I think.

I half-heartedly smile, knowing that my name is just a start. I still have a lot to remember. The box yanks to a stop. I hear voices coming from above.

"New Greenie!"

"Great!"

"Let me through! Wait… It's a bloody girl‼" This voice was familiar, and very British. Odd.

"A girl? Ain't possible- Holy shuck, Newt, you're right!"

"I call dibs!"

"No one is calling 'dibs'!"

I look up and see about fifty faces looking back at me. All boys. "Stay back! Don't touch me!" I cried. The one with the accent spoke, gently and calmingly, "No one here will hurt you. Were all friends here. Now, why don't you tell us your name?" He smiles.

"I'm Rose. Tell me yours and get me out of this bloody box!" I practically shout, surprising myself with a very strong British accent. The boy spoke. "I'm Newt, and this shuck face here is Alby. Welcome to the Glade." He jumps in and helps me out of the box.

People were teasing Newt about our shared accent. He glared at them and they stopped. Suddenly I noticed an excruciatingly painful cut on my leg. "Ow- Newt, my leg!" I cry as I pull myself out of the box.

"Don't worry, love, I'll take you to the Med jacks, get you fixed up," For whatever reason I blushed when he called me love. He quickly picked me up like I was a baby, and I snuggle closer to him for warmth. "I bet your cold! Here, take my jacket." I blushed again and took his jacket.

When we got to the place Newt called the hospital, two boy rushed out, and nearly fainted when they saw my cut. "What the hell did you do, She-Bean?" One of the two screamed. "Calm the shuck down, Jeff, you'll wake up the other patients!" The other one groaned.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Fix her leg, you bloody slintheads!" I snuggled closer to him. "I don't wanna!" I cried into Newts shirt. "To bad, love, we gotta get your leg looked at." He mumbled soothingly. The boys were tapping their feet impatiently.

"Fine, but don't call me She-Bean. My name is Rose." I glared at them. They took me from Newt and carried me inside the makeshift hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the hospital, the walls were brown, the floor was dirt, and the ceiling was made of bamboo. Fancy. Newt followed me everywhere I went, insisting that I needed company. Jeff and Clint finally just let him hold me.

After about ten minutes of prodding, screaming, squeezing Newts wrist, and bawling my eyes out, the two "doctors" were done. They gave me a rather large stick to use as a crutch, but I liked it when Newt help me more than I like sticks jabbing my armpits. Ouch.

Newt walked me around, introducing me to people. We ate dinner, then played hide and seek in the Deadheads. I won, though I think Newt just let me win. Then Newt randomly slapped his forehead.

"Gah! Where the shuck will you sleep? I mean, you can't sleep with the bloody boys! ALBY!" He was clearly freaking out. Honestly, it was hilarious. Alby ran over, a confused look on his face. "Why the shuck did you call me over here, Newt?" He growled. I hid behind Newt, and he rubbed my sholder reassuringly. "Where will Rose sleep? I mean, she cant sleep with the bloody boys! They'll kill her! Alby, fix this!" He was pacing back and forth, so I limped over and grabbed his wrist.

"Newt, get a hold of yourself. I'll get Gally to build her a little shack to sleep in. In the meantime, she can bunk with you." Alby told his friend. I smiled. "You okay with that, Rose?" Newt looked at me, still worried. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm fine with it, now stop freaking out. You look better smiling." I playfully slap him. He smiles at me. I grin back. "Aww, Newt's got himself a girlfriend!" Alby teased. Newt blushed, but not as much as me.

"What? Girlfriend? Me? What?" I practically squealed. Newt just stood there, blushing furiously. It was adorable. Alby laughed. Newt just kept staring into nothingness. I groaned. "Look, Alby, you broke Newt!" Alby seemed to not hear me, and kept laughing. I went over to Newt and grabbed his hand. This seemed to wake him up. I giggled like an idiot while Alby rolled on the floor, laughing like the stupid monkey that he is.

Newt looked down to see my hand gripping his, and pulled away, embarrassed. "Ok, you two. Go to bed so we can start the tour tomorrow. And Newt, stop blushing. You look like a shuckin' tomato!" Alby ordered. Newt quickly helped me to his cabin. On the way there I noticed something.

"Newt? Why are you limping?" I looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. "Wha-? Um... Sometime last month I permanently hurt my ankle." He said, surprised by my sudden question. "Yea, okay, but how did you hurt it?" I was very curious. He looked uncomfortable. "Well... I... I'll tell you later." With that he ran into the forest.

Newt's POV

I couldn't tell her. Not now, maybe not ever. I couldn't tell her how my ankle got injured, she couldn't handle it. I collapsed to my knees, crying, and thought of that day. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hard Rose calling, and I looked up. Wiping away my tears, I ran to her, and hugged her. She seemed confused for a minute, then she just melted into it. "C'mon, we've got sleeping to do." I yawned. She laughed. Her laugh sounds like tiny bells. "Yea, whatever you say..." She was already falling asleep, so I picked her up and took her to my cabin.

"Night, Newt." She smiled as she drifted of to sleep. "Yea, night, love." I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER‼‼ I DON'T OWN THR BUT I WISH I DID‼! THE ONLY CHARACTER WHO BELONGS TO ME IS ROSE‼!**

Rose's POV

"Wake up, you shuckfaces!" A familiar voice jerked me out of my sleep. Newt and I groaned. "Alby, be a dear and SHUT UP!" I snapped, as even though I couldn't see it in the dark, Newt was clearly grinning. "Good morning to you, too, you bloody idiot!" Newt griped.

"Ok, Rose, we have a tour for ya, and Newt is leading it!" Alby announced, clearly ignoring us. I got up and tried to get to the door, but I forgot my crutch and stumbled. Within seconds, Newt was up, steadying me. He picked me up and grabbed my crutch. I smiled and snuggled into him. Suddenly I had a thought.

"Newt? What do I look like?" I looked at him, and he scanned me. "Well, your eyes are blue, your hair is really long and red, you are very small, and you are very, very light." He murmured, stroking my head. His touch was comforting, and I suddenly didn't care that I had been woken up at the crack of dawn.

Newt carried me outside, and everyone looked at us. "Newt! It's shucking nine 'o' clock! You're late!" Some kid yelled at us. Newt ignored them. "We're going back to the Med jacks to get your leg looked at again." He told me. I just nodded.

Jeff looked terrified. "She bit me!" He said. I had forgotten that. While they were bandaging my leg, I had kind of freaked out and bit the nearest thing, which happened to be Jeff's finger. He may or may not have freaked out and hit Newt. Now he was clutching it and saying something about it still hurting. Clint was laughing at the fact that he was the first one there to get hurt by a girl.

Newt ignored him and turned to Clint. "Just check her leg. And stop acting like a five year old." Newt ordered. Clint obliged, and took me from Newt. They unwrapped my leg, and their eyes widened. My leg was already completely healed, other than a large scar. Their moths were gaping at the scar tissue on my leg, and that kind of confused me. "Is this abnormal? It still really hurts!" I grabbed Newt's hand, and he blushed, but let me hold it.

The two Med jacks simply blinked. Newt swooped me up and carried me out. The two didn't object in their state of utter awe. It was stupid. They looked like they just saw Santa. Dimwits. Why did Newt seem to trust them so much? And yet, he is still so cautious around them. God, that boy is a puzzle.

As he carried me outside, he realized that I still had not been on the so called "tour". He once again started panicking. We really need to get him some Advil. And some stress relief medicine. Alby was walking around, being unproductive, and shouting orders at innocent kids. I got really bored, so I started trying to guess everyone's age. Newt looked around 16. Alby was a bit older, probably 17. Both of the Med jacks looked about 15 or 16. Then it hit me that I didn't know my age! "Newt, how old do you think I am?" My eyes were shining, and Newt frowned. He was clearly deep in though. "I would say about 15. Maybe 16." He rubbed my cheek, and I blushed so hard it would put tomatoes to shame.

Then, out of the blue, I started thinking about how cute Newt is, and how much he clearly cares about me, even though we had only met yesterday. And suddenly, I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him before I got to this hellhole.

Alby walked up to us and simply shook his head. "What am I going to do with you lovebirds? Newt, get on with the tour." He did his best to look stern as he said it. That failed. He looked like a stupid cow. Bloody hell, he looks a lot like stupid animals. Weird.

Newt immediately stopped rubbing my cheek, and blushed like mad. I blushed because of how bloody adorable he is. Then, out of the blue, a small alarm sounded. "Supplies! They arnt due until next week! Why the bloody heck are they already here?" Newt started pacing. I walked up and slapped him, then ran to the box. Inside, there was a backpack with a tag on it. Written on that tag, in clear English, was my name. Newt reached in and picked it up. HE read the tag, then handed it to me.

On the back of the tag was a scribbled note that read "Do not open in public!" Confused, I took it to Newt's cabin. The backpack was a simple blue, with a silvery out line. The zipper was gold, and the straps were padded to perfection. Beautiful. I unzipped it and looked inside. What I saw made me laugh.

There were simple things, like dresses and shirts and pants, but there was also some odd stuff. A rubix cube, a small pillow, and… Wait, what the heck? There was a little sheltie puppy in the pack! I loved it, of course, and it seemed to recognize me, as if I was its owner before I was thrown into this Maze. Its collar read "Jessie". I assumed that meant that it was a she. Newt walked in, and nearly fainted.

"What the bloody hell is a puppy doing in my cabin?!" He screamed. I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, you imbecile. Her name is Jessie, and I think she was mine before I came here. This backpack has simple necessities for me, like cloths that fit, and a rubix cube for whatever reason! Isn't that awesome!" I practically squealed. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Rose, I think we better let Alby decide if the dog stays." He gently reached down to pick up the pooch. The pup growled, as if it had understood that it might have to leave me. I grabbed her protectively and frowned at Newt. "Newt, the dog stays. If you have an ounce of kindness in your heart, you will help me make sure that the dog stays." I said firmly. He just nodded. The dog seemed to ease up a bit. Smart dog, I guess.

We left the cabin and were greeted with a gruesome scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! It really helps!**

"Gally! Get your hands off of Minho! Minho! Stop trying to punch Gally in the jaw!" Newt yelled. The two boys momentarily stopped their fight, but then got right back to it. Jessie started barking like mad, and ran up to pull… Minho off of Gally. The Keeper shook her of and got right back to fighting. "That's my dog, you jerk!" I screamed. I ran up and yanked Minho off of the larger boy and punched him in the gut.

"Uh… She doesn't like it when someone hurts her dog…" Newt piped up. "Ya think?" I growled, and all of the boys looked scared. Alby looked up from where he was, under an oak tree, and called out. "New rule. No one touched the dog except for the girl and Newt! Rose, come explain to me where it came from!" He yelled so loud everyone cringed. I picked up Jessie and ran to explain it to Alby, Newt trailing behind me.

"Ok, so you know the backpack that came for me? Well, this little girl was in it. Also, her name is Jessie." I murmured. Alby reached out to pet her, but the tiny dog tried to bite him. He snarled, but the dog just barked contently. It was awesome. I don't know why, but I really hate Alby. He must have noticed my giggling, because he glared at me, and once again he looked like a stupid animal. Maybe a kangaroo. Yeah, a kangaroo.

Jessie was wandering off, and finding random things to play with. She came back with a stick, two flowers, and a pair of shoes. I have an odd dog. Gally was complaining, and Minho was ignoring him. Newt chuckled when he saw me looking around. "Rose, you're squinting. Do you need glasses?" He questioned. I was indeed squinting. I widened my eyes and everything went blurry. "Yeah." I mumbled. Newt smiled.

"I could ask the Creators for some glasses for you," He offered. I smiled and nodded. He ran off to get something, and was back in under five minutes. "Okay, here's a pen and a piece of paper. Get writing." He gave me a ballpoint pen and some notebook paper. I wrote "Need glasses, can't see far away. Black is preferred. –Rose" and handed it to Newt. He walked over to the box and threw my small note in. I thanked him and ran to get Jessie. Even though Alby had made a rule against touching her, I was still worried.

By that time it was already dinner time. Newt and I ate together, both hungrily eating Frypan's delicious noodles. I love noodles. Frypan was nice enough to give Jessie some of the steak that he normally only gives to Bark. I smiled. Life is good.

After dinner I went to a large tree. Without thinking, I started to climb it. I got to the top, and instead of privacy, I found Newt up there. "Wait, what? Neat, you were just eating dinner with me!" I cried, kind of scared. He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me. "Yes, but then I 'raced' you to the tree. I got there first, obviously. Any ways… I need to ask you something." He suddenly looked very uncomfortable, but I nodded. "Of course, ask away."

Newts POV

Ok, this is it. I'm scared. Probably sweating. Hands shaking. She rubbed my arm until I spoke. It was the weirdest thing I had ever done. "Rose? Will-you-go-on-a-date-with-me?" I rushed through the words so fast that I'm not one hundred percent sure that she understood me. But she looked into my eyes, smiled, pulled me into a hug, and whispered "Yes, a thousand times yes." She pulled away, and kissed my cheek, causing me to almost fall off the branch, had Rose not caught my hand. She then proceeded to casually flip upsides down, her knees securing her to the branch. "Rose! You're going to hurt yourself‼!" I fretted. She rolled her eyes for the hundred millionth time that day.

"Oh, come on! Stop being such a worry wart! Have some fun, you old bugger!" She teased. She is so annoying! Right? Right? That's when I noticed that Alby was under us, laughing like a bloody idiot. Rose growled, and did this cool flip thing, landing on the ground. She walked up to Alby and slapped him. He growled. She put on her sweetest smile, though it was clearly fake. He rolled his eyes. "So you and my second in command are dating? Ain't that the cutest thing?" He teased. She punched him in the gut. I couldn't help but laugh. I laughed so hard that I fell, but I was lucky that Alby doesn't want me dead. He caught me just before my head splattered on the ground.

Rose ran up. "Newt? Are you okay? Alby, give him here. C'mon, we have to get to sleep." She mumbled. I yawned at the mention of sleep. That sounded pretty good right now. We walked to my cabin, Alby staying behind.

When we got to my cabin, Jessie literally pounced on top of her owner and me. We tumbled to the ground, and laughed. She was so beautiful. Jessie walked up and licked my face. Rose picked her dog up, opened the door, and set the little darling back down. She grabbed her night cloths and went to the wash rooms. I took that moment to change, myself.

When she got back a mere five minutes later, wearing a long night gown. Not exactly ideal for the Glade, but whatever. I was wearing a simple tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Good enough. Jessie grabbed the untouched rubix cube from Rose's bed, and as soon as the girl sat down, she shoved it into her master's face. "Okay, you want me to work on this? Okay, whatever. Newt, want to help me? Please?" She looked over at me. I sighed, but got up and walked over to her and helped her with the small cube. In minutes, they solved it. Jessie seemed very happy with this.

They climbed into their beds and turned off the lights. "Night, Newt." She called, just like the night before. "Night, love." I replied, before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The first one since I had hurt my ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV

The next day I woke up, and frowned. Newt was already gone. I had kind of wanted him to wait for me to wake up. What's more, when I clambered out of bed, and attempted to slam open the door, I found that Newt had somehow locked it. Jessie bounded over and started barking at the old slab of wood. I giggled in spite of being locked in a small, dark, scary room. I hid behind a towel and changed into a nice dress.

I pounded on the door, screaming at Newt, Alby, and everyone else I had met since I got to the Glade. Finally, after what felt like hours of knocking, Newt came and opened the door. I saw why he had locked me in room. The Glade looked amazing. There was a table randomly in the meadow, surrounded by two chairs. I smiled. Newt seemed worried that I would not like it.

"Newt... Newt, I love it!" I hugged him. He blushed. Alby had clearly been banned from coming anywhere near here, and he was off sulking in a corner. Jessie tumbled out from a bush behind me, and sneezed. It was adorable.

I sat down at the table, and all of the other Gladers left. The meadow was hidden in a clearing in the forest, so it was a kind of private. Newt pulled some food out from a trey under the table. It was spaghetti. I laughed because technically I was having spaghetti for breakfast. That was humorous to me for some reason.

Newt was awkwardly twiddling his thumbs, so I spoke up. "So, you look nice." I told him. And he did. He was wearing his cleanest jeans, a blue tee shirt, and it looked as if he had showered this morning, and somehow he combed his hair. He was genuinely handsome.

"You do, too." He smiled. My dress was sapphire, the color of my eyes, and my long hair was parted to one side. Jessie was in my lap, and she perked up when Newt complemented me. She walked over to him and licked his cheek, and he laughed. He has a nice laugh. It sounds like a thousand smiles, if smiles had sounds, that is. I messed with my super long hair, and noticed something. I had black highlights all over my red hair. Why hadn't Newt told me that?

Smiling, Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out an oval shaped case, and gave it to me. I took it and opened it. A smile leaped to my face when I saw what it was. "Glasses!" I tried them on. They fit perfectly, and the prescription was perfect. How that happened, I did not know, but I loved them. They were even the black color that I had asked for!

Newt finally spoke. "Rose, I got you something else." His eyes darted to a bag next to him. He pulled out a smaller case, and gave it to me. I took it, and slowly opened it. Contained in it was a necklace with a small charm on it. The charm had an engraving that made me blush. It read "N+R". I hugged Newt, and he returned it. By that time, it was already noon. Normally, Newt would freak out if he were late for work, but today he casually got up and said, "Okay, today you get to decide what job you like the most."

At the end of the day, I had decided to be a Track-Hoe. The Slicers scared me so much that Newt had to pick me up in order for me to move an inch. The builders almost hammered my hand, and the cooks seemed to dislike me, saying that burning things was "bad". Whatever, their loss. Burnt cereal tastes great.

The Track-Hoes were amazed with me, though. I had a strangely extensive knowledge of plants, and I was even able to correct Zart, because he had his tomatoes in the shade and his beets in the direct sunlight. He was in awe. Newt seemed proud.

I spent the rest of the day with Newt, playing around. We played tag and had a competition to see who could climb higher in a really tall tree. I won. When we got to the top, I hugged him and jumped down. Suddenly I felt a strange thing. It's as if I had known when the Runners would come back. And when Alby would go to bed. And the times of so many other things. It was almost scary. Suddenly I had the urge to yell.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" I screamed. The second I shouted 'one' Minho ran through the door to the Maze. Newt looked at me quizzically. "Newt, is it normal that I suddenly know the time that things will happen, it's weird. Wait… Five! Four! Three! Two! One‼" Again the second I hit one, something happened. This time it was Newt tripped, but I had enough time to steady him. He thanked me, and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Let's go on a walk. Might clear your head." He reached for my hand. I grabbed it, smiling. "Okay, can we go to the Deadheads?" I begged. Newt rolled his eyes. "Why the Deadheads? It's full of _dead trees_!And a bloody _graveyard_!" He reminded me. I ignored him, and dragged him into the Deadheads, pretending not to hear his griping.

When we got there, Newt sat down near a particularly large dead tree. He motioned for me to sit next to him. I slid down next to him, and put my head on his shoulder. He started stroking my head lovingly. "You are really beautiful." He murmured. I smiled. I sat up and placed my forehead against his. "You know, smiling makes you look even cuter than usual!" I teased. He stroked my cheek. I placed my hand on his hand, and put my hand on his shoulder. "I love you…" I whispered. And with that…

We kissed.

**A/N: AWWWW they are so cute together! Next chapter will be a bit short, the whole month. I have a friend I would like to introduce to you…**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks were uneventful. They consisted of a lot of showing Zart up, PDA, and randomly counting down. I developed a habit of hypothesizing when the Runners would come back. It annoyed the heck out of everyone! Yay! I also caught on to the Glade slang, but it took me a while. Jessie and Bark became friends.

Newt became really paranoid about my death. Apparently everything was at risk of killing me. Alby was a huge butt about it. Nothing happened that could possibly result in my death.

I felt kind of bad for Minho. He was so lonely. He needs a friend, but he's to sassy to get one. I really wish he would shut up about the random plaques he kept finding in the Maze. He was acting like a four year old!

Anyways, Zart kept asking me to take over as Keeper, given that I was a way better gardener than him. Newt finally convinced me to accept. So, yeah, I'm the official Keeper of the Track-Hoes. It was the most boring job in all of humanity. Constantly saying "No, no, no! The potatoes go in row 7! The rutabagas go in row 8!" I believe that Zart regretted his decision to make me in charge of him.

On the plus side, I got a really cool watch! All the Keepers get one. It tells the time, but I never use it, because its way more fun to beg Newt to use his. Newt decided to help me in the gardens, because he has nothing better to do.

A Gathering was called once by Alby, and all that happened was that Frypan kept growling at Winston, saying that his pig meat was too small. He was perfectly happy with my perfect crops, which were grown in the perfect amount of sunlight, with cow manure fertilizer.

The most interesting thing in weeks was when the Newbie alarm sounded.

**A/N: SORRY! I know its short, but I relly want to introduce you to my friend tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLIMER: I still don't own the Maze Runner. If I did, Newt would still be alive :'(**

"Yay! A new Greenie!" I squealed. Newt face palmed. Alby ran over and grabbed Newts arm, dragging him to the box. I quickly followed. By the time I caught up to them, they were already there, their eyes wide. Boys were randomly yelling out, surprised.

"What the shuck?"

"It's another girl!"

"I call dibs!"

"Is she hot?"

"We've been over this, no calling dibs on the girl!" Alby shouted above the chaos. "What's your name, She-Bean?" He said as gently as possible, which wasn't very gentle. Newt shoved him out of the way. "C'mon. We won't hurt you. Rose, go in there and convince the girl she's safe with us." Newt smiled. The girl was holding a knife, so I was a little wary, but I jumped in there anyways. She cautiously raised the dagger. A small golden retriever walked out from behind her. Jessie jumped in the box to great the golden dog.

"There, there. We won't hurt you. If you would just tell us your name, we can get on with this." I gently helped the girl up.

"I'm Rain. My dogs name is Sun." She started crying. I manage a weak smile. "C'mon. The Runners will be back soon, and I need to be there to annoy them." I joke, and quickly put the girl on my back and clamber out of the box. "Newt take care of her for a second, please, dear?" I shout, already running towards the Maze walls.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Right on cue, Minho runs in, darting to the box. The girl seems to relax a bit when she sees him. He looks stupidly uncomfortable, but the girl seems to instantly trust him. "Minho! Stop being a slinthead and help Newt with the new girl, 'kay?" I yell, jolting him back to reality. Rain stood up and slowly walked over to Minho, her right arm dangling and her left leg limping. She had about fifty scratches running up and down her small body, and her shoulder length brown hair looked like she hadn't brushed it in forever.

Minho was still staring at her, so I ran over and slapped him, much to his distaste. He growled at me and darts to help Rain. "Get Jeff and Clint! Her arm is shucking dislocated!" He screeched, panicking. "You slinthead. Only Newt is allowed to panic like that! Alby, go get the Med-Jacks." I said 'calmly'. Minho hastily calmed down, and Alby ran off in the direction of the make-shift hospital. I looked over, and saw that Rain was struggling against some boys. "What the bloody hell! Why are you restraining the poor girl?" I cried.

"She tried to run into the Maze! She was yellin' something about not wanting to go to the Med-Jacks!" One of the boys chaining her down quickly told me. I nodded, and looked at her for an explanation.

"I'm not going to your doctors! My arm doesn't hurt! C'mon, let me go!" She cried, somewhat ignorantly. I rolled my eyes, bored with this nonsense. But, Newt was being his usual caring self. He kept glancing over, and shouting orders. Alby, on the other hand, had found some popcorn on the floor, and was in the process of eating it. Gross.

The new dog, Sun, was trying to decide if she should trust Jessie or not. Jessie was casually playing with Bark, ignoring the newcomer. I laughed, and picked up the two puppies. Rain immediately freaked out. "Let go of my dog! Sun! Come!" She screeched, and Sun clawed her way out of my arms, gracefully falling to the ground.

Newt started panicking, and I once again wished for some Advil. The girl looked at me and tilted her head. "You need some Advil? I've got some!" She told me, being helpful. "Yeah, I do, but Newt, darling, why are you freaking out?" I rubbed Newt's arm calmingly.

"She needs a place to sleep! Where will she sleep? She needs a place to sleep!" He shouted, hyperventilating. I rolled my bright blue eyes and slapped my boyfriend across the face. He blinked, flabbergasted. Minho ran up to us, the head Med-Jacks in tow. Rain groaned.

"C'mon, She-Bean. Give me the Advil." I asked, an idea forming in my mind. As she reached out to give me the medicine, I grabbed her wrist, forcing her to the ground. She yelped in surprise. The Jeff and Clint didn't miss a beat and ran up to her, Clint putting wound cleanser on her scratches, and Jeff trying to relocate her arm. It took them a little under ten minutes. When they finished, Rain bit Jeff and punched Clint in the stomach.

Jeff frowned. "Why do girls bite me so much?" He whined, Clint clutching his gut in pain. "That what you get for making me healed!" Rain complained. I tilted my head to the side. "Why would you _not _want to be healed?" I inquired. She thought about it for a minute. "Touché. But _never_ do that again!" She slapped everyone near her, so we all backed up. A lot.

She pulled out a hairbrush from her backpack, and my senses went into over drive. "I need that hairbrush!" I screamed, running at her, needing the brush. My hair hadn't been brushed all month, and it looked like a rats nest! Ugh. "Girl, ever heard of _lice?_" She gripped her hairbrush. Suddenly Newt, who had decide to try an Advil, started choking.

"Babe! You're supposed to swallow it with water!" I cried, running to help my boyfriend. He coughed up the Advil, and Rain facepalmed. "I didn't know that!" He cried, panicking again. I took matters into my own two hands. "Okay, seriously, where will Rain sleep?" I ask. She is a little busy playing with Sun, but looked up at the mention of her name. "Yeah, where will I sleep?" She looked around at the disgusting boys.

"Well, you are most definitely going to bunk with a Keeper, they are the only ones who can be trusted. There's Winston, he sleeps with a knife, there's Gally, who sleeps with his hammer, Alby sleeps with a pig- don't tell Winston- Newt, is mine, and the only other Keeper is Minho. I guess you could sleep in his cabin. If you want." I listen off all of the Keepers, and she looked terrified of Winston and Gally. Smart girl.

"I guess I will sleep in Minho's room." She mumbled, blushing. Alby had already ran off to protect his precious pig. Minho's eyes flew open, and he blushed like a tomato. Newt and I ran to the Homestead, reminding people that it was dinner time.

But Rain and Minho were just standing there, blushing like tomatoes.

**A/N: OMG yay my friend is here! What will happen next? I don't know! DUNDUNDUUUUUUN! My friend's real name is Hannah Brant. Say hi! "Hi! BTW This is just my author name! No one shall ever know my true identity‼" Yeah, okay, Hannah. Anyways, BYE‼‼‼‼! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLIMER: I still don't own the Maze Runner. If I did, Rose and Rain would be actual characters!**

Rain's POV

Instead of heading towards Minho's cabin, I subconsciously walked towards a rather large rock. I sat down on it, and looked up. Stars were already coming out. I loved the stars, and decided that I would stare at the little balls of light in the sky all night. Yeah, that failed. Around eleven 'o' clock, I fell asleep under the navy blue sky, pierced with yellow bulbs.

Minho's POV

Where was she? She was supposed to come to my cabin! Ugh. I guess I better look for her, or Rose will kill me. That's my only reason. I don't care for the girl, or anything. Right? Her dog kept licking me, and biting my fingers. It was brattier than Jessie, but don't tell Rose that I said that. Or Rain, for that matter. Those girls shuckin' terrify me! Rose mostly.

Knowing that going to get Rain from wherever she may be was the right thing to do or whatever, I got out of my bed to go look for her.

I found her, fast asleep, on a rock. Sun ran up and licked her face, and yet she didn't wake. I picked her up- she was so light! - And carried her to my cabin, Sun promptly trotting behind. Rain was so beautiful, even asleep.

That night, I dreamed about running. Like usual, nothing strange there.

I was woken up by Rose screaming something about rotting potatoes. Gross. Rain's eyes blinked a few times, and she slowly sat up in bed. I noticed that she was wearing what she had on the day before, and laughed to myself. Why, I don't know.

Rain slowly looked over at me, yawning. Her shoulder length, curly brown hair was frizzy from the day before, but her sky blue eyes as bright as ever. Her eyes grow wide, and she starts panicking. "Why the heck am I in your cabin?" She cried, and I rolled my eyes.

"Last night you fell asleep on a rock, and being the gentleman that most definitely am, I carried you to my cabin," I sarcastically said. She screeched at me, louder than a bulldozer, or so I thought. I don't really remember what a bulldozer sounds like.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" She darted over to me, punching me in the gut. I mumbled a couple of curse words, and got up to get ready to run. God, she was bratty! But yet, she was so pretty...

Wait, what was I thinking? Rain, pretty? No. No. Just, no. At that moment, Sir Alby himself slammed open my already weak door! What the heck, man! I groaned and attempted to walk out of the cabin, only to be stopped by Alby grabbed my shirt collar, almost choking me. I instinctively elbowed him where the sun never shines, causing the dumb shank to yelp. I took advantage of the small moment of weakness to yank out of Ably's tight grip.

I noticed that Rain was quietly laughing from her bed. I rolled my eyes, and ran out of the room. Alby darted after me, even though he knew that he could never catch up to me because I am just way to awesome! Not because, you know, I happen to be a Runner, or anything.

Then, I stopped for a second to wonder why Alby was chasing me, the coolest person in the entire Glade. It was very odd. So, I turned around, putting my arms out so that Alby wouldn't crash into me. He slowed to a stop, panting. I was still _not_ panting, because _I _was in perfect shape. He's just a lazy shuckface.

He glared at me. "You late slinthead! Get your shuckin' arse down to the damn Maze right this friggin minute!" He looked thoroughly angry. Mission accomplished. "Last time I checked, you had an entire Glade to boss around. You aren't going to boss me around, shuckface." I growled, causing him to feign offense. I rolled my beautiful eyes and walked away.

My Runners ran up to me, complaining about the fact that I was late. ME, the most awesome Runner EVER! Because of the fact that I am the almighty Keeper of the Runners, they aren't allowed to go into the Maze without me. I loved the power I have. I scolded them for complaining to me, because I couldn't care less about their thoughts on my schedule. Who cares if I wanted to wake up at nine thirty? Not me!

Rain was stumbling around, and Newt and Rose walked up to her to give her the tour. She looked tired, and Rose gave Newt a quick peck on the lips before he could panic, God, that boy has panic issues. Alby looked like he could kill someone. Most likely me. It surprises everyone that we are the best of friends, but we are.

My Runners were practically begging me to let them go into the Maze, so I ran to get my knife, map, and tennis shoes. My teammates grinned, bouncing on their feet, even though they knew how much that annoyed me! I gave each of them a section of the Maze to run, and we all split up, running in our own separate directions.

I had assigned myself section one, like usual, but for the first time, I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about Rain. Her smile was enough to drive anyone crazy. Her honey brown hair was as beautiful as a sunset. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes. They looked like precious Jewels, diamonds maybe, and made me swoon. She's so beautiful.

Not to mention her bright personality. She had come out of the box scared, but was almost instantly happy after wards. The stars seemed to make her happy, and I so wished that I could pluck one from the sky to put in her hair. She was always so… Joyful. It was adorable.

Those are the reasons why I had liked her since I first saw her.

Those are the reasons why I vowed to make her my girl.

**A/N: AWWW MINHO‼! MINHO LIKE RAIN! **(Minho: What? No I don't!) **Okay, so, who likes ship names, cause I know I do! Ok so for Rain and Minho, Rainho, **(Minho: UGH‼!)** and for Rose and Newt, Rewt! **(Rose: Aww so cute!)** YAY‼! Ok, fair warning, I'm officially on Christmas break, and might not update as frequently. I'M SORRY‼! I will try to update as much as possible, but I won't have as much time. BUT I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL TRY MY BEST‼ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN MAZE RUNNER **

Rain's POV

The Glade is just too scary for me. Minho makes it all better though. I miss him, because he went out running, leaving me with Rose and Newt, who seem to be TOO nice. It's weird. I found myself constantly missing Minho, and toying around with my Rubix cube. The tour sucked, and hated all of the job choices.

Rose, for whatever reason, practically begged me to be a Track-hoe. Sheesh. And Newt panicked every time I friggin frowned! I was too stressed to eat, which ticked Frypan off.

Rose and Newt were kissing every five minutes. Gross! My sweet puppy. Sun, kept licking EVERYONE! I got so bored with my life that I tried to go find Minho, but some boys stopped me. A kid named Henry (Ford) was super creepy.

He followed me everywhere, and when Newt tried to shoo him away, the dumb kid bit poor Newt! I wanted desperately to punch him in the face, but Alby forbade it. I really hate the leader of all of the nuisances. Rose was right. He did look like a stupid animal.

I knew that trusting people would lead to disaster, so I decided to trust Minho, Newt, Rose, and possibly Alby. The other dogs, Jessie and Bark, seemed to get along well with my sweet Sun, which I was happy about, because everyone needs a friend! Except for Alby, apparently, because he spent all of his time under a tree, yelling orders.

About halfway through the day, Rose disappeared into a tree. She said that it helped her focus. Only Newt, who by then I had figured out was her boyfriend, seemed like he knew what she was talking about. I just went along with it.

Right before dinner, Rose jumped out of her giant oak tree and started yelling, just like she had the day before. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" At that exact moment, Minho ran through the doors of the Maze, darting over to me. He pulled me into a hug, and I blushed.

"I was so worried about you! How was the tour? Are you okay?" He asked, all in one breath. It was kind of odd. "The tour was fine, but a little boring, and I'm fine." I assured him. I couldn't deny that I had missed him.

The other Gladers were staring, so I pulled away from the warm, sweaty, smelly hug. I blushed the color of strawberries, and Minho did the same. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "So… How was your day?" I carefully asked. He looked excited.

"Okay, you won't believe this, but I found a new plaque! It has different words on it than the other ones! It said, 'The girls are dangerous. Their killzones are corrupted.' Creepy, right? I just figured, you know, that the Creators wanted to through us off balance. But then my other Runners all saw the same thing. Countless times! This has to mean something!" He was squealing like a little girl, and seemed super happy with his discovery. It was honestly kind of cute.

Alby walked over, looking concerned. "Minho, it said that the girls, as in Rose and Rain, are dangerous, and you go up and _hug_ one of them? That's awfully stupid, don't you think?" He smirked. Minho dismissed it with a simple wave of his hand.

Newt suddenly looked worried, and had a protective arm around Rose. She was desperately trying to keep him from panicking, and it wasn't really working.

"What is a killzone, anyways? I mean, it was on the other plaques, too, right? So, it has to be important. We need to find out why!" Rose commanded with all of the authority that she could muster, which was an awful lot. Alby even nodded in agreement.

I had a crazy idea. "Wait a second. Rose, it said that our killzones are _corrupted._ What about us could be corrupted?" I questioned. Rose thought about it for a second, then spoke up.

"Our personalities, our thoughts…. Our brain! I've got it! It means that our brains are corrupted! That's why we're so dangerous!" She announced, having an epiphany. Newt's face fell, as did Minho's. They didn't seem to like the prospect of our brains being out of whack. Alby couldn't care less, it seemed. Go figure.

My stomach rumbled. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have skipped lunch. And breakfast. But whatever. Minho grabs my arm to take me to the Homestead. I let him pull me to Frypan, and I only barley paid attention as Frypan told him about my eating, or lack of. The only thing that I could focus on was the worry constantly etched onto Minho's face. It scared me.

My dinner was huge, consisting of steak, ham, beef, and fruit. I hungrily ate it, almost choking. Minho seemed to chill out a bit, but his worried look never ceased. I decided not to drive myself crazy trying to figure out why.

After dinner Minho begged me to go to his cabin, but I stubbornly went to the same large rock as I had the night before. He tried to follow me, but I stopped hm. I needed a bit of alone time to ponder my messed up cranium.

I found myself hypnotized by the utter beauty of the stars, and had a strange urge to reach out a grab one. Suddenly, my head hurt like hell, and my vision went blurry.

_"Rain? Rain! Wake up!" A woman who I perceived to be my mom was shaking me awake. Minho was standing next to her. I woke up, and grabbed Minho's hand. He smiled and pulled me out of bed. He planted a kiss on my cheek, stroking my arm lovingly as he did so._

_ "Minho, I still can't believe that WICKED is separating you, Newt, Rose, and me! That's simply evil! Why would they do that?" I cried into his arm. _

_ "Sweetie, they are taking me today, Newt tomorrow, and Rose and you sometime next year. I know you'll miss us, but at least you will still have Rose for a while. Everything will be fine." He smiled warmly. For a second, I actually wanted to believe him. But no, with WICKED, nothing is fine. Our immunity to the Flare was costing us our lives. Except for Newt, who seems to be there just as a Variable. _

_ So, after months of training, WICKED was finally starting their greatest Variable yet. A test…_

_ Of love._

**A/N: WHOA WHAT DID I JUST WRITE? I HAVE NO IDEA‼ WHAT WAS THAT LAST PART? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF KNOCK ON WOOD‼ Oh, and #RainhoAndRewtForLife‼!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLIMED: I STILL DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER BUT I WISH I DID‼**

Rain's POV

I woke up from my… Dream? Memory? I don't know. But anyways, I woke up from my sleep feeling like I had been stabbed in the legs. I could faintly make out the outline of Minho, coming to take me to his room.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I had to convince him that I was asleep. I think it worked, because not one minute later, strong arm were lifting up my small body. I tried to melt in to his comforting heat, and eventually succeeded.

He carried me to his cabin, gently laying me on the soft mattress. He made sure that my head was resting comfortably on the pillow and that the blanket was safely wrapped around me before he went to his own bed, but when he left, I instantly missed his snug presence.

Before I slept, I pondered on the dream. It was most likely a memory, but how? What had triggered it? A test of love… What could that mean? And then there's the fact that Minho was obviously my boyfriend. In all honesty, that was probably my favorite part! I fell asleep thinking about how Rose and Newt had been mentioned.

NINE HOURS LATER…

I yawned and opened my eyes, thinking of the previous night. My sleep had been dreamless, and I only woke to the ray of sunshine just barely peeking through the walls made of logs. Minho was still asleep, snoring like an idiot, but I found it kind of cute.

That day I would test out the jobs. I wasn't particularly excited, as I had already eliminated Slice, Bagger, Slopper, Cook, Med- Jacks, and Builders. Those all sounded awfully scary to me. The only other job was Track- Hoe, not counting Runner. I wasn't built to be a Runner.

I full heartedly believed that the hardest part about gardening would be being around so many vegetables, and I hate veggies. Broccoli makes me gag, carrots make me hurl, and lettuce makes me faint. Vegetables aren't exactly my forte.

Minho woke up, just as I grabbed a pair of jeggings and an aquamarine tee shirt with little triangles on it, just like all of my other ones. Rose's seemed to match mine. Minho groggily lifted his head up, looking in my direction. "Did you sleep well, angel?" He mumbled, his voice coated in sleepiness. I hid a small blush behind my hair. "Yeah. How about you?" I murmured back at him, not mentioning that he had called me angel.

In all honesty, Minho was kind of cute. His messy, midnight black hair, his goofy grin, and his obsidian eyes. It all fits together so perfectly. He kept fretting over my 'killzone' and was clearly scared that he would find new plaques today.

Outside, Newt and Rose were already up, having an argument about how Rose's brain is just fine, but Newt wouldn't listen to her. I ran to the washrooms, changed cloths, and went to help my friend.

Newt was panicking, and Rose was frantically trying to calm him. "I'm just fine, I'm not going crazy, and my cranium is not corrupted!" She snapped. Newt stepped back, alarmed. "I believe you, but the signs said- OW‼"

He was cut off by me punching him in in the jaw. "I don't care what the stupid signs said! You hear me? I. Don't. Freaking. Care!" I growled at the British boy, causing the Rose to go all protective and stuff.

"So, today you get your bloody job. Please be a Track- Hoe!" Rose poked me with a stick, making me go all ninja on her and whack the stick out of her hands. Newt laughed, earning glares from both me and Rose.

Alby seemed to think that now would be a good time to show up, because he did. He looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide. He feigned hurt when I growled at him. "What do you want, dip wad? Can I offer you a life? Or maybe just a friend?" I sneered, pretending to actually care. He rolled his eyes.

"And you call us immature! Actually, I'm looking for Minho." He bit back, not missing a beat. Minho ran out of the cabin, as if on cue. "Right here!" He shouted, grinning. Alby looked upset. "Dude, its nine 'o' clock. Don't you have Runners to Keep?" Alby snarled. "Oh yeah, that! I was going to ask, can Rain come with me today? Oh, forget it. She's coming with me." Minho smiled at me.

Alby rolled his eyes, walking away. I had no idea why Minho would want me to run with him. Wouldn't I just hold him back? My legs are not meant for running, not to mention that I was totally out of shape. If I were only just a little more out of shape, I would be a square.

I was about to ask him, but he picked me up, practically throwing me onto his back. "What about job testing? She needs to be a Track- Hoe!" Rose called, as Minho ran off to the other Runners.

"Okay, so the girl is with me today. I'm not telling you why. Steve, section two. Lars, section three. Kink, section four. Ben, section five. Henry, section six. Cal, section seven. And Misu, section eight. I'll be in section one, like usual. If you need help, come get me," He instructed. I was still on his back as he ran to the supplies.

"Rain. Take a knife, a water bottle, a lunch, some nice tennis shoes, and a rubber band to keep your hair back," He gave me the supplies I needed, and rolled his eyes when I spent five minutes getting my ponytail in. I'm not particularly good at that kind of thing.

He grabbed his supplies, gave me quick instructions to stay with him and always keep running, and we went into the Maze.

**A/N: No seriously, WHAT AM I WRITING? Thanks for all the people who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! It makes me so happy, and inspires me to write more of this story! You guys rule, BYE‼!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Okay, so apparently James Dashner DOSENT want to sell his story over to me, so it still belongs to him… **

Minho's POV

I had never been the shy type, so I figured that this wouldn't be that hard. Yeah, it was harder than the walls of this stupid Maze. My face was bright red as I ran through the Maze, a tiny note in my pocket, and Rain's hands gripping my neck tightly.

It was Newt's idea, of course. Damn it, why did he have to be so much more romantic than me? It was kind of sickening, yet extremely helpful at times. It was his idea to bring the girl on my back into the Maze in the first place!

She was squealing, obviously having the time of her life. Her dagger was in her back pocket, and her hair was in a braided ponytail behind her. She hated the braid, but after five minutes of struggling with her hair, she let Rose do it. Rose really likes braids for some reason.

The note in my pocket was written in messy handwriting, but it was the best I could manage. On it, in the neatest print possible, was a question.

I was lost in thought, and didn't notice things that I should have. Suddenly, Rain squeezed my neck even tighter than she had before, then pointed at a new sign on the wall. What it said made me want to faint.

_ The female subjects, A4 and A3, will betray you. Their killzones will dissolve, leaving them as nothing more than shells of their formal selves. Be warned._

Rain had started crying, so I did everything I could to calm her. Starting with running _away_ from the terrible words. The normal plaques that read, "WORLD IN CATASTROPHE. KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT" were gone. Not a single one was visible.

I calmed myself down, and ran with Rain to a part of the Maze that I knew would lead to a dead end. And it did. We stood there for a minute, until I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. She smiled at me, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach.

I slowly pulled the note out of my pocket, glancing at it only briefly before handing it to Rain. On it, it read "You are beautiful. Your personality is amazing. You are the only person who has ever made me feel nervous, and I figured out why. Because I like you. So please, Rain, will you go out with me?"

She pulled a pencil from her pocket, and wrote something on back of the slip of paper. When I saw it, I'm pretty sure I _did_ faint. Written in tiny cursive handwriting, was one word.

Yes.

Newt's POV

Minho is _not_ romantic. So when he asked me how to win Rain over, I laughed a little. I had my reasons for helping him. For one, he's the reason I'm still alive today. Without him, I would have died in the Maze, not just injured my ankle. Stupid leg.

When I climbed halfway up the wall, Minho was patrolling in the area right next to me. He heard my scream, and came to help before I could try again. At first I had been upset with him, but then I got over it, realizing that life is much better than death.

Rose and I were laughing as everyone tried to figure out why Minho had dragged a girl into the Maze with him. I had told Rose "Minho's" plan, and she thought it was so sweet. Yeah, sure. Creepy note from creepy guy is sweet.

Alby must have noticed our laughing fit, because he came over to us to investigate. Me and Rose laughed and bowed to him. He looked confused. Perfect. We had dared each other to bow to "The Almighty Alby" next time we both saw him, just for laughs. It was hilarious.

Anyways, he asked us why we were laughing at the fact that Minho took Rain into the Maze. "No reason. No reason at all…" Rose fibbed. Alby didn't know her well enough to be able to tell when she's lying. While I randomly start laughing when I'm telling a lie, she puts her hands behind her back and twiddles her thumbs. Alby just gets all paranoid when he's lying.

After lunch, and a little bit before dinner, Rose climbed up in her super tall tree that somehow overlooked the Maze to spy on Minho and Rain. She smiled, and started counting. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Minho and Rain ran through the gates, hand in hand. My plan had worked.

Okay, so my plan might have worked_ to_ well, because they smiled at everyone, and then just started kissing. Next thing I knew, Rose was pulling me to the middle of the circle that had formed around the kissing couple, and kissed me. There were a lot of _aww_s.

Afterwards, Minho pulled me aside. "Thanks, man, you rule. You know that? You should!" He was giddy, and I could see why. It was as if he and Rain were meant for each other! "Yeah, okay, but you would have done the same if our roles were reversed," I pointed out logically. Even though we both knew it was a lie, and that he didn't have an ounce of romance in him.

It was exhausting watching Rain and Minho make out so much, but it was all worth it, because I think the whole thing made Rose love me even more.

**A/N: Whoa. Two in one day. Both kind of long. But wait… I'm confused. Could someone PLEASE explain to me what the bloody hell I'm writing here? It might help with my problem. I keep forgetting the point of the current chapter, and start drifting down a different path. Oops. Once again, a big thank you to all of my loyal fans who review, follow, and favorite this story. Over 1,000 people have read this! Isn't that amazing!? Ok, in the review section, tell me which ship you like better: Rewt or Rainho! BookwormQueen1234, OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: TMR STILL ISNT MINE‼‼‼‼‼‼‼ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO‼‼! **

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TINY PROILERS FOR THE DEATH CURE!**

Rose's POV

In all honesty, when Newt had told me his plan, I didn't think that it would work. But, I knew that Rain liked Minho, so there was a chance. And, by some crazy twist of fate, it did.

It was kind of gross, watching Minho and Rain be all lovey dovey, but I suppose that that's how the other Gladers saw me and Newt. Minho and Newt were best friends, and Rain and I quickly became each other's besties. Our boyfriends rolled their eyes whenever we started giggling or talking about girly things. Figures.

Alby seemed to become obsessed with order, and became extremely strict with his rules. Trying to playfully punch someone? Alby will pop up, yelling "One shall not harm another Glader!" In an exceedingly stupid voice. It annoyed everyone.

A week after Minho and Rain had started dating, the supplies came up. There were two boxes, both for Rain. The longer box held cute turquoise glasses with oval lenses. She seemed grateful. The other help a necklace similar to mine, except for it read "M+R". She loved that, too.

We were constantly trying to guess why all of our cloths looked the same. My favorite shirt was yellow with an orange outline. It had red two red triangles on the shoulders, the neck, and one on either side of my rib cage. All of Rains shirts looked similar, just different colors. We each had about twenty of those shirts.

Newt came up with the stupidest theory of them all. "The Creators ran out of female cloths, and could only find these!" It was a stupid idea because the Creators never ran out of anything, but when I reminded Newt of that, he pretended to feel hurt.  
>Rain grew sad, because it seemed like Minho was always either running or sleeping, leaving no time for his girlfriend. Because of that she kept begging him to let her run with him, but he always said no. Newt was constantly visiting me in the garden, and every time he came, I would ask about his limp, but he usually wouldn't answer. But, after a while, he finally told me.<p>

"Do you really want to know? Do you really want to know why I'm no longer a Runner, why I'm constantly limping?" He asked, his voice cracking, tears in his eyes. I nodded. He took a deep breath, and continued. "Before you came, this place was actually hell to me. I had been in there for a year, and was still no closer to escape. So, one day, while I was running, I climbed halfway up the walls-" He was crying a river now.

"And I jumped. It was a suicide attempt, but it failed. I ended up in a crippled heap on the floor, by ankle bent in an uncomfortable way." He cried. I hugged him, regretting ever asking. I gently kissed his temple, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm happy you're still alive, and I know you are, too." I calmingly stroke his arm, and he stopped crying a little bit. He was now whimpering into my shoulder blade, squeezing me tight. I hated seeing him so frail, so scared. It killed me to see him like this. Rain ran over, and without asking any questions, started helping me try to calm him.

Yes, what I had just learned made me sad, but I acted calm for the sake of Newt. He had stopped whimpering, but was still shivering in my arms. Rain had backed away, knowing that I would want to be alone with my boyfriend. I knew that the Runners would come back soon, but for once, I didn't yell my normal countdown. That alone was enough to cause everyone to be a little bit suspicious. So, when Minho came in, everybody was confused.

Newt had finally calmed down enough to go and greet his friend, but Minho instantly looked worried when he saw the shaken up state he was in. "I told her, mate. I told her." Newt smiled at the Runner, but Minho seemed to get even more worried than he already was. Alby ran up, because he heard what Newt had said. "You told her? Wow, man, that must have been hard." Alby smiled reassuringly. "Ya think, mate?" Newt snapped, causing everyone to jump.

I stroked his arm, attempting to calm him down, but ultimately failing. I hoped Frypan would do his job and make Newt a delicious, and calming, meal. He came through and made ramen. Newt and I loved ramen. Creamy chicken, beef, salmon, pork, all types. Tonight was pork. Yummy!

Rain and Newt sat on either side of me, Rain hungrily slurping her noodles while Newt barely touched his. I frowned. This wasn't like him at all. Normally, he would finish his ramen first, and get really bored while everyone else finished theirs. Now, I had to carefully feed him his noodles, but he refused to chew them. I tried to take him to the Med- Jacks, but he gently tugged away.

"Babe, come on. You need to eat. You're okay. The past is in the past. Come on, my little lump of wool, eat up." I smiled, and he reluctantly ate his dinner, cursing at himself every few minutes. It saddened me, but I knew him well enough to know that it would be better to just let him sleep on it. So I did.

The next morning, he seemed to heve forgotten last nights events. He was back to being his usual cheery self, which made me happy. "You look better smiling." I murmered to him, making him grin. I kissed him, and started getting ready for another day of pulling weeds and planting watermelon. I walked to the gardens, and I smiled. My life might consist of living in a hellhole, slowly dying, but at least I would get to die with Newt.

**A/N: AWW! Okay, I will ask you guys one more time, WHAT THE SHUCK AM I WRITING?! I feel like my finger fly across the keyboard without me noticing it! Okay, so, question of the day: Whos hotter, Newt, Minho, Alby, or Thomas? (Coughnewtcough) Oh yeah, and my author name (Not real name) is Tashami Hisharo. I'm currently writing a book, and when I finish I hope to get it published. Anyways, have a nice rest of the day, and BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: so, I just called James D., and he called security on me. All I did was try to steal his rights to the books! But, it still isn't mine.**

Rain's POV

Why is it that every time I kissed Minho, a powerful wave of nostalgia washed over me? It felt like I had done it many times before. And according to my memories, which seemed to become more vivid every night, I had.

The Creators, as everyone called them, were jerks. Where's all of the stuff I requested? I wanted a pair of shoes, a new dog collar for Sun, and a headband. Is that too much to ask for? I guess so. I realized that I needed a job, and Rose quickly helped me. After going over all of the jobs, Rose finally convinced me to be a Track- Hoes and hang out with vegetables. It sucks, but at least I'm doing something.

After dinner one day, Minho walked up to me. "I'm going to look at the stars with you tonight." He told me, but I objected immediately. "No, no, no! I- you can't!" I broke down, freaking out. "Okay, okay! Fine. But be back in the cabin by twelve, okay?" He reasoned. I nodded, crossing my fingers behind my back.

I ran to the rock, which many Gladers had started to call the "Stargazers Stone", much to my displeasure, and sat in a little dent in the boulder. One of the stars was particularly bright, and without thinking, I wished upon it. Cliché, huh? "I wish there was a way to escape…"

Of course, how could I have known that my wish would come true?

Minho's POV

Twelve 'o' clock, I had said. No later. But unfortunately, she was out there, looking at her precious stars until one 'o' clock! No wonder Rose kept saying that my girlfriend was falling asleep in the beet patch. I got up to go and get her, Sun trailing behind me.

She had fallen asleep with her glasses on, so I gently removed them. Her necklace was also on, and she normally took it off at night, so doing my best, I carefully unclasped the small chain and removed it from her neck. She shifted in her sleep, causing me to jump.

Her brunette hair was spread around her like an aura. She looked amazing. I felt a pain in my stomach that I couldn't get her a higher place of authority in the Glade, but she couldn't be a Keeper, because she hated every job except for Track- Hoe, and Rose is fiercely protective of her job, and becoming a co- leader would drive her insane, because of a certain git who goes by the name of _Alby_.

I smiled, and scooped her up, carefully easing each of my callused hands under her frail body. She groaned in her sleep, and I frowned. Was she having another nightmare? Some nights, she would sleep soundly in her bed, not stirring a bit, but others, she would thrash around until I woke her up. She insisted that they were nothing, but I'm not dumb.

Sun was anxiously poking her master's cheek, causing me to pull the tiny golden dog away. Sun barked, but refused to stay mad at me. She had begun to trust me more since I had started dating Rain. I smiled, and the small pooch yipped.

Rain finally seemed to calm down, and I carefully carried her to our cabin, where I calmly laid her down on her mattress. I had been nice enough to give her the comfiest mattress, and I still hadn't noticed that my own bed was as hard as stone.

I thought about the last load of junk that the Creators had sent. Gladerade, whatever the shuck that was, a rabbit's foot, and a portrait of Newt. We burned the portrait, much to Newt and Roses dismay. I found myself thinking about the warm fire as I drifted off to sleep.

"Rise and shine, my sweet moon!" I heard Rain call, and I groaned. "Five more minutes, my little stargazer!" I griped. She cheerfully ignored me, and I rolled my eyes under the eyelids. She poked me with a long stick, but stopped when I grabbed the stick, snapping it in half.

"Med- Jacks. Now." A familiar voice filled the room as Newt stepped into my cabin. "I told you, my arm doesn't hurt!" Rain argued, but Newt promptly ignored her. "I do not care if it hurts or not! Your bloody shoulder is swelling!" Newt shot back. At the mention of a swollen shoulder, my eyes shot open.

Her arm had been just fine last night, but this morning she had a bump the size of my fist on her arm. I grabbed Rain's good arm and practically dragged her to Jeff. Clint was still sleeping. Jeff's eyes grew to the size of baseballs, and he shook his partner awake. Not for the first time, I noticed that there was only one cot for the Med- Jacks to sleep in.

"I can't go in there! They'll kill me!" Rain protested, protecting her injured arm. "They are shuckin Med- Jacks! They heal you!" I reminded her, but she snarled. "They are called Med- _Jacks_! They shuckin jack you up!" This was how most of our conversations went. I would point out the obvious, and she would question Glade slang, while using Glade slang! It was exhausting.

"Oh, my darling star, won't you do it for me? Please?" I put on my please-I'm-shuckin-begging-you face, and she finally caved in. "Fine, fine, my sweet moon!" I smiled. My begging face always worked. "What is it with you two and your stupid nicknames?" Clint questioned. I shrugged.

"It just feels right, I guess." Rain responded. I nodded in agreement. Clint and Jeff just stood there, confused at our reasoning. "Anyways, my girlfriend needs medical attention." I reminded the idiots that stood in front of me. They nodded.

Jeff and Clint picked her up, and carried her to her own medical room, where they laid her on the grassy floor.

Rain's POV

The pain was over whelming, but I couldn't tell Minho that! I couldn't admit defeat! The two doctors were fussing over some bruise on my hip. In all honesty, I had gotten these measly injuries from falling out of bed. I had then went and climbed a tree, but I fell out and landed hard on my previously dislocated shoulder.

I didn't have time to fess up, though, because minutes after I had been set down, I blacked out and was sucked into another dream-like memory.

**A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS‼‼‼‼‼! That… Took me forever. But I am still unsure of what I'm writing. SOMEONE tell me. No joke. Are you wondering what all of those not so subtle foreshadows were all about? Yeah, me, too. Okay, so I noticed I was focusing completely on Rose and Newt, and decided to sprinkle a little Rainho in there too. And a huge thanks to all of my humble minions- I MEAN FANS- and I hope you all have a very merry Christmas (and a happy New Year!)!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: TMR is still not mine. UGH!**

Rain's POV

_ Rose was calling my name through a glass wall. "Rain! Promise that you will be in the Glade next month? Promise?" She yelled through the clear barrier. "I promise. How long till I go up, again?" I shouted. "Exactly thirty one days, eight minutes, and twenty six seconds!" She cried, not even glancing at her aquamarine watch. I collapsed._

_ "Okay. Just, take care of Minho. And have fun with Newt." I screamed, as WICKED employees dragged me away. "I swear! Take care of Jessie until tomorrow for me!" She shouted back at me desperately. I nodded, then let the WICKED officers drag me away. _

_ I ran to the watching room, where the Glade was spied on. I sat down in the chair, glancing at the screen with an image of Minho running, then focused my attention to the screen with the Box projected on it. In very little time, the Newbie Alarm went off. My friends shivering body appeared on the screen, and I broke down. _

_ She didn't remember Newt, Newt didn't remember her, and Minho didn't remember me. I smiled as a flash of recognition flashed on both Newt's and Rose's faces. I saw the gash on my friend's leg, and silently cursed WICKED for not stitching her up after she had hurt herself with the knife. _

_ I glanced back at Minho's screen, and almost cried. He had fallen, and had a nasty bruise on his leg. He struggled to get up, and my mind went back to when Rose and I had watched Newt try to kill himself. Rose had broken down in a fit, and pushed everyone away. We had to knock her out before she strangled anyone._

_ I heard barking by my foot, and looked down to see my sweet Sun trying to cheer Jessie up, while Jessie watched her master on screen intently, whimpering. I picked Sun up, and walked out of the room._

"C'mon, babe, wake up! Rain! Wake up!" I heard Minho's voice calling me, and I groggily sat up. "How long was I out?" I murmured to my boyfriend. "Two days. I haven't left your side the whole time." He stroked my cheek. I pulled him into a kiss.

"Hey, sweetie, do your memories ever come to you in dreams?" I whispered into his ear. He shook his head. I frowned, and wondered if I was the only one. Most likely. I had noticed in moth my dreams and in the Glade that Rose had a knack for time. I couldn't help but find that creepy.

At that moment, Clint and Jeff barged through the door, breathing heavily. "Great! You're awake! Did Minho already tell you about the newest discovery?" Clint heaved. I shook my head, wondering what the shuck they were talking about. "Wonderful. A Griever was found in the middle of the day!" Jeff's voice trembled.

Minho was looking at his feet sheepishly. "Wait. Really? How the shuck did that happen?" I prodded Minho, causing him to flinch. "You know, you look adorable when you use Glade slang. And one of my Runners, Bill, came across a near dead Griever. Nothing huge." He smiled.

I swung my legs over my bed, jumping up. Minho ran to help me, and Jeff grabbed Clint's arm, leaving. I stumbled over to the door. I wanted to tell Rose about my dream, and also pry Minho for more information on the Griever.

Rose was right outside, Jessie running around her legs. I walked over to her, and took a deep breath. "So, you know how I have weird memory dreams? Well, I just had a crazy one." I stumbled over the words, my tongue dry in my mouth. She nodded, and I began to recap the events of the dream.

Rose's POV

As my best friend recounted her dream, I patiently waited, eyes wide. This was huge. It showed us what the Beetle Blades were most likely used for, while also telling us more about the Creators. It also told me how I had cut my leg, but that's beside the point.

When Rain finished stuttering over her dream, I smiled. "Wow. Your memories never cease to amaze me." I had, of course, heard all of her other dreams, and got excited every time she told me of one. She gently bent down to pet Jessie, and assured me that it was fine.

I knew that, of course, but was still worried. I sincerely cared about my friend, and didn't want anything to hurt her. She thought that I was being over dramatic. I thought I was just being sweet. Mino walked up behind me, and Rai grinned. She quickly kissed her boyfriend, and I gagged. They left, and I walked over to Newt.

He smiled slyly when he saw me, and literally swept me off my feet, kissing me passionately. The kiss deepened, and my tongue tried to find a way into his mouth. I allowed it in there, and our two tongues fought for dominance. We remained like that for a few minutes, then went up for air.

A few Gladers were staring, so I growled at them. Newt slipped his hand around my waist, and squeezed me closer. I wrapped my delicate arms around his chest and snuggled closer. He bent down and kissed me again, the kiss quickly losing innocence. We wrapped around each other, my hand on his chin, and his hand on my waist. Our other hands were joined together, and he was tracing little circles on the back of my hand.

Alby walked up, pulling us apart, and I punched him. For whatever reason, that made him look like a stupid mule. Newt shyly grabbed my hand, and I smiled. I love him more than words can say.

We walked to the Homestead, suddenly hungry. Frypan slapped a burger onto my plate, and a bowl of fruit onto Newt's. Newt had decided to go on an irrational diet, and I was forced to support him completely. I personally thought that it was a stupid decision, but who was I to talk?

We sat down at the nearest table, and started eating. My burger tasted like a poor cow, and I suddenly wanted to slap Winston. Rain and Minho sat across from us, both carrying burgers. "Meat. Yum. Gotta love the taste of dead cows!" Rain sang. I rolled my eyes. "Bloody hell, woman, have you no heart? Think of the dead animals who gave their lives for that burger!" I cried, shoving my burger away.

Newt nodded. "It's almost as bad as eating dead people!" He told them, backing me up. Minho shook his head. "Animals are born to die. Humans, like me, are born to be shuckin' awesome!" He told us, acting as if he knew everything. Rose laughed.

I shook my head. "Cannibals. I'm full" I got up and left. Newt followed me, and we walked to our cabin. I sat down on my bed and smiled. "I love you, Newt." I kissed Newt. When we pulled away, he smiled.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Sorry for the late update (again). I need to get faster at this! Anyways, QOTD: Which is cuter, Rainho or Rewt? YOU DECIDE! Any who, this chapter was so FLUFFY! Yay! If I happened to own TMR, I would make this a thing. No doubt. I'm might to change the summary, and maybe the name, because I realized that it didn't really fit. Yet. Let's just see. So yeah, see you guys later! BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: James thinks I'm a major butthead, and the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck in the world. So I still don't own TMR…**

Newt's POV

The girls were acting odd. They had started running in circles, waving their arms, and randomly screaming nonsense like, "WICKED IS GOOD‼" or the ever helpful, "YOUR LIVES ARE IN DANGER! THE FLARE IS COMING!" Then they would pass out. Even Clint and Jeff were confused.

Unfortunately, Alby was no help. He would join them in screaming, then run into a tree to knock himself out. For no apparent reason. That boy has major issues.

Minho and I had come to a silent agreement. If these fits happened while he was Running, I would hold either of the girls down, sometimes with a few other boys help. If the fits happened while he was in the Glade, we would only chain our girlfriends down.

About three days after this started, I remembered something. We were eating dinner, so I turned to Minho, and grinned. "Minho! Remember those plaques? The ones that said that the girls have corrupted killzones? These spasms are probably linked to that!" He nodded in agreement.

When the girls woke up from fainting, they never remember what had happened. But, in the little time we had when they were not freaking out or passing out, we would talk to them.

"Babe, does your head hurt?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" he rubbed her head. "Oh, no reason, my little snowflake. Let's get you an Ice pack for you head." She happily obliged, but when we got to the Med- Jacks, Clint and Jeff had disappeared.

I quickly asked around, and found out that the doctors were eating. Weird. I had always thought that someone brought their food to them.

I went to get them, and they rolled their eyes, putting on overly cheeky grins. "Oh, come on! We were just hungry!" Jeff told us, shoving a turkey leg into his mouth. "Yea, whatever. And Jeff, you're going to bloody choke on that leg. Have fun almost dying!" I smiled, skipping away.

I heard noises from the tree above us, and within seconds Rain was falling. She landed on the ground in front of me. "Shit, shit, shit! Stupid tree! Ugh!" She tried to climb the tree again. I looked at Rose quizzically, and she shrugged.

"Rain had wanted to learn how to climb trees, so I taught her. It needs work, though." Rose casually climbed the tree that Rain had shot up, coming down moments later with the girl struggling in her arms. "Yep. She needs _a lot_ of work." I smiled. Rain finally broke out of Rose's grip, and darted away.

"The thing is, that was the most normal thing she's done all week." I told Rose. She smiled, knowing that it was true. Their spasms never took place at the same time, so she had a faint idea of what happened during them.

It killed me seeing the girls in so much raw pain, and I knew something had to be controlling them. I yelled at the Beatle Blades, and prayed night after night for my girlfriend's safety. If the Creators heard me, they did nothing to help.

Minho could be heard night after night, screaming, crying, and thrashing in his bed. He got the worst of it. He knew his girlfriend could be hurting while he was stuck running in the Maze. I pitied him, and wished I could help.

But, alas, only Alby could give him permission to skip Running for a day. The only problem with that was the fact that Alby was slowly going insane. Everyone tried to help him, but ended up with bite marks covering their arms.

The Glade was falling apart right before my eyes, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Winston was even having troubles. Fifty percent of his animals were chickens, and he needed to keep those alive for eggs.

Gally could only build, so he was unaffected. Mostly. Every time one of the girls freak out, they break something that he made, which pisses him off. I was beginning to wonder how long the Glade would make it.

After about a week of this, I realized the Box was set to come up that day. So, when I heard the Newbie Alarm, I wasn't surprised.

The kid in the Box had brown hair, brown eyes, and looked pretty confused. Everyone crowded around the Box and started conversing among themselves.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"Looks like klunk in a T-shirt."

"You're the klunk, shuck-face."

"Dude, it smells like _feet_ down there!"

"Hope you enjoyed your one-way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro."

The poor kid looked confused with our words, and I almost pitied him. Almost. He was squinting at us, as if he couldn't see. I grabbed a rope from the ground and through it down to him.

He stepped on it, and we pulled him up. A ton of the Gladers grabbed his cloths to pull him up. He was stumbling, so I pulled him away from the edge of the Box. Everyone had grown silent, so I spoke up, as Alby was still being chained down.

"Nice to meet ya, shank. Welcome to the Glade."

Minho's POV

I was panicking. I had seen something that had never been seen before. A Griever, in the day time. Unfortunately, that wasn't the weirdest part about it. The Griever was dead. That worried me, so I ran back to tell Newt. I was sprinting with all of my might, only pausing to stay hydrated.

I faintly remembered the girl and the boy that had been dumped here, and sighed. The girl had come knocked out, or so Newt said. And the boy, Rain had called him Thomas, was rumored to be the cause. I hadn't seen either of them yet. In my thoughts, I realized that I had dropped my pack. Dammit.

I noticed that I was nearing the exit, and quickly used my last breaths to get back to the Glade. I got a mere three steps in, and collapsed. I barely noticed the new kid who was watching me, and rolled my eyes.

"Alby! Newt! Somebody get them!" He yelled. I did my best to ignore them. And why was he calling for Alby? Something weird was going on. He sat down beside me, worry etched on his face. "Hey- you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm… Fine." I was breathing heavily. I needed Newt and Rain. Fast. But I also wanted to know who this shank was. "Who the klunk are you?" I asked, even though I could have cared less.

"I'm new here. I'm Thomas- been here just a couple of days." He answered. Realization hit me. I sat up, huffing. "Oh, yeah, Thomas. Newbie. You and the girl." I saw Rain's outline in the distance, and smiled.

What're you doing back, Minho? What happened?" She was clearly upset, and worried. "Calm down, babe. Just go get me some water- I dropped my pack out there somewhere." She didn't budge. My girlfriend nudged my leg playfully. "What _happened_?" She shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"I can barely talk, babe! Get me some water!" I quickly kissed her, laying back down. She smiled at Thomas. "Minho is my boyfriend, and therefore the only person I listen to." She turned around and ran off to get me my water. Thomas looked kind of scared of my girlfriend.

"You scared of Rain? Dude, you got a lot to learn. Freakin' Newbies." He looked confused. "Isn't she mental?" He frowned. I growled. "Mental? Yeah, call her that all you want. Her killzones a little corrupted, that's all!" I was beginning to hate this guy.

"Okay, what does that mean" The new kid tilted his head. "It means her brain is wacked up." I stated bluntly. Sighing, I growled again. "What is it with you and your dumb-ass questions?" I griped. He frowned. "That's mean." The kid snapped.

I remembered when I was a Newbie. Yeah, I was instantly in charge of everyone. Then I remembered what happened. "Get Newt! NOW!" I yelled.

Seconds later, Newt was running up, face flaked with worry.

"I found a dead Griever, Newt. A shuckin' dead Griever!" I yelled. Newt nodded. He pulled me up and we went to call the other Keepers.

**A/N: I could not find a good place to end that crap! BTW, if you didn't notice, I half- copied the book, while still making it mine. So yeah. Anyways, QOTD: Am I the only one that thinks that Alby is stupid? No? Good. Sorry for the late update, I did my best. See you guy later! REVIEW PLEASE‼! BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: James has published books. I haven't. **

Newt's POV

When Minho had said that he had seen a dead Griever, I freaked out. Grievers don't die. That's practically a law around here. I knew what Rose and Rain would try to do, though, and it scared me.

They would make Minho take them to see it. I had no doubt in my mind that they would force Minho to take them to see the dead Griever first thing tomorrow. I sat down next to Minho at dinner, to keep him eating a drinking, and every time he tried to tell someone, I would nudge him.

Rose, unfortunately, kept prodding him for information. "What did you see? Minho tell me! Newt, let him tell me!" I shook my head. Rain was staying quiet, put you could tell that she wanted to know. After we finished eating, me and Minho went to call a Gathering.

Alby, of course, didn't show up. He never did. Frypan looked upset about being called during meal time, and Gally just looked grumpy. Rose was told to not show up. The rest of them stared at Minho with interest. "Okay, I call this Gathering to order, or whatever!" I yelled above the frantic whispers.

I nodded at Minho. He stood up, swallowing hard. "Okay, so, I saw something today in the Maze. Something other than walls, vines, and plaques. I saw… A dead Griever." Everybody's eyes grew wide. I tried my best to keep a straight face.

"Wait, what the shuck? A dead Griever is the most unheard of thing. Ever." Frypan stared, confused, at Minho. Minho simply smiled.

"I'm telling you, it was lifeless! And just lying there, in the open!" Minho looked desperate. Desperate for someone to believe him, to help him. I put my hand on his back.

"I believe you. No one in their right mind would fib about such a crazy thing! Bloody hell, not even _Alby _would say that, and he's insane!" I comforted my best friend. That was when I noticed that someone was watching. And I knew who.

"Rose! Get out here!" I growled. She flinched, and jumped out from a tree, Rain following. "Take us to see it! Tomorrow! Please?" They begged. I silently shook my head. Minho, on the other hand, nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Wait, you believe me?" He asked them, confusion etched on his face. They nodded quietly, grinning from ear to ear. My face fell, and I turned to leave.

"Newt! Wait!" Rose called me. I turned back, and she gently kissed me. Whenever she kissed me, I felt a wave of happiness rush into me, as if there was nothing in the world I would rather do. I moaned, deepening the kiss, until everything else was gone.

It was only me and her. No one else mattered. I didn't want the kiss to ever end. But alas, all good things must come to an end. She pulled away, gasping for air. "Babe, I need to see it. I have this… Felling. Like, it's calling me!" She pleaded. I shook my head.

"All the more reason for you to stay here!" I cried. She patted my back caringly. I knew that I should let her and Rain go, but I couldn't. I couldn't let her get hurt. But I made a decision.

"Fine. But be back in time for dinner." I smiled weakly, and she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Of course. Anything for you, my dear." She smiled. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me to our cabin. Behind me, Rain was dragging Minho to theirs.

When we got to my cabin, she darted inside, picked up her night cloths, and darted out. I took this time to put on my night clothes, which consisted of an old tee-shirt and some ripped shorts. Rose came back in, laid down in her bed, and closed her eyes. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

I could tell that she was excited, but I was worried. The Maze had its dangers, Grievers being the worst. I wasn't really buying this "Dead Griever" klunk. It was all too odd. But as I drifted off to sleep, I realized that Rose could handle it.

Rose's POV

_I was in a chamber with Rain, calling for help. We seemed to be much younger, maybe ten years old. Our dogs were howling at the door, scratching the iron. Someone shoved open the door. Newt. "Hey! I'm Newt, but you can call me Isaac!" He smiled. Rain whimpered, and another boy came up behind Isaac. Minho._

_ "What' up? I'm Minho, but you can call me… Minho!" He laughed. Rain joined in. "That's great. I'm Rose, but you can call me Rosa." I looked at Isaac, happy for the little escapade. "Yeah! And I'm Rain. Just Rain. I wasn't named after anyone." She frowned. I patted her back reassuringly. _

_ "Neither am I!" Minho piped up. I shook my head. "You're named after the Greek king Minos!" I sighed at his stupidity. Boys. "Well, that's nice. Who are you named after?" He growled. "Rosa Franklin. And I assume Isaac is Sir Isaac Newton? Cool." Isaac nodded._

_ "WICKED is bad." Rain cried, collapsing. "WICKED is evil!" With that, she blacked out._

I woke up sweating and screaming. Newt jumped out of bed. "I-Isaac?" I mumbled. Something flashed in his eyes. "Rosa?" He murmured. I smiled. "You remember!" I stroked his face. "How could I forget?" He pulled me into a hug. "The Griever!" I pulled away, grabbing my clothes, and running to get dressed.

In five minutes flat, I was dressed and standing by the Maze with Rain, waiting for Minho. When he arrived, he thrust backpacks into our hands.

"Don't lose these. They might just keep you alive in the Glade." He instructed. We took them, looking inside. Water, food, daggers, and a leash.

"Why the leash, shuckface?" I smirked at Minho. He rolled his eyes. "Idiot. You two are bringing your dogs." He whistled, and our two puppies ran up, tails wagging.

"Okay. Sun! Come here, baby! We're going on a walk!" Rain cooed. Sun jumped up and licked her master's face. Rain giggled, scratching the golden pooch behind her perky ears. She clipped the leash onto the green collar around Sun's neck

Jessie ran around my legs, barking at the leash. I laughed and attached it to her collar. "Great. Let's go." Minho turned on his toes, facing the Maze door. I started bouncing on my toes, eager to see the dead demon. Rain smiled and gave her boyfriend a chaste kiss.

At that moment, Newt ran up, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Rosa?" He frowned. "Of course, my dear Isaac." I pulled him into a hug, squeezing him close. He silently cried into my shoulder.

"I love you. If anything happens, I will personally gauge Minho's eyes out. I would be lost without you." I was pretty sure that that was supposed to be sweet, but the thought kind of scared me.

"Don't worry. I would find you. I will always find you." I kissed him, savoring the moment. I broke away, turned to Minho, and nodded. He grabbed Rain's hand, and ran into the Maze.

With one last look at Newt, I sprinted after the Runner.

** A/N: OMG sorry for the late update! I swear I will try to be more frequent! Also, I hid a Once Upon A Time reference in there. Can you find it? I bet you can't! :3 I will post tomorrow, I swear! Anyways, QOTD: Which is a cuter name, Isaac or Newt? Such a hard question… Oh yeah, and I promise that the girls won't be stung. And **_**Thomas**_** won't save them! I don't really like him… Or Alby, for that matter. See you guys later, I swear on the River Styx! Farewell for now, BOOKWORMQUEEN1234 OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am not James. James is a male. I am a female.**

Rain's POV

The second I stepped foot in the Maze, I got a strange feeling. Almost as if the walls had eyes. My grip on Minho's calloused hand was tight like a vise. I kept thinking that a Griever would pop out and kill us. Sun looked like she would kill anything that tried to harm us.

"Come on, babe. Chill out." Minho soothingly rubbed my back with his free hand. I looked behind me to see if Rose was still there, but she had a scared look on her face. Scared for Newt, I suppose. I figure it would be nice to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry, Rose! I make it out of here and get you back to Newt if it's the last thing I do." I smiled at my friend, but she just nodded. Jessie barked, tugging against the leash. Rose angrily pulled Jessie back, telling her to "heel". Sun simply growled at the walls.

I knew we were close to the Griever, so I squeezed Minho's arm, never wanting to let go. We rounded a corner, and saw exactly what we were looking for. A dead Griever. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering how the machine had died. I could only think of one explanation.

It had been killed. Machines don't die, and I would be suspicious if Griever didn't charge up so that their batteries never blew out. Sun barked, and I noticed something. It was still moving. I panicked, and tugged on Minho's arm. He frowned, and picked up a stick.

"No! It's still alive! We have to run! We have to escape!" I exclaimed. Rose looked at it, and ran. Minho, on the other hand, prodded it. I ran to safety, and watched the beast wake up. It glanced at Minho, stabbing his right leg with one of its stingers.

As it rolled away, Rose and I ran back from our safe space, our dogs growling at the Griever scent. Minho collapsed, clutching his leg. "Get… Me… Back… To… The… Glade!" He huffed, hands still on his leg. Rose helped him up, supporting his left side. I wrapped my arm around his waist to support his right.

Rain pulled out the map we had been making. She carefully followed that path, letting Sun and Jessie lead. She glanced at her watch, and almost dropped Minho. "It's already 5:50! The door close in ten minutes!" She tried to make us go faster, but was pulled back by Minho's weight.

"But we're not even close to the door!" I was hyperventilating. Minho groaned, his face pale. We had to get out of this place. For Minho. For Newt.

Rose's POV

Even though we were in a near-death situation, my mind was focused on Newt. My Isaac. My sunshine. It would destroy him if we died in the Maze overnight. I glanced at my watch. 5:53. I sped up, dragging Minho along the cobble ground. I needed to get to Newt.

All of a sudden, Rain turned to me, tears stinging her eyes. "It's your fault Minho was stung! All your fault!" She had an oddly British accent. "You sound British when you get angry!" I couldn't help but giggle. She rolled her eyes, resting Minho's head on her delicate shoulder.

"That's not bloody true, you shuck face." She snapped, her brow furrowing. Minho groaned, and she visibly panicked. "Oh, no! How much time do we have left?" She cried. I checked my watch. 5:56. What the heck? When did three minutes pass?

"I-its 5:56! We only have four minutes left, but we are nowhere near the Glade!" I felt my pulse accelerate. My breathing sped up. I fell to the ground. I needed my Isaac! If we didn't get back to him within _four minutes_, all hope would be lost. Tears jumped to my eyes.

"You want to see Newt again, correct? Well, then, help me get my boyfriend to safety!" She whimpered. We took a few deep breaths, and started to run. With Minho's weight dragging us along, it was quite hard. I used all of the strength I had to haul the boy over my shoulder.

He groaned again, and I picked up the pace. I risked a look at my watch, and almost fainted. It was already 5:58! Isaac must be worried sick. I looked at our map, and let out the breath that I had no idea I had been holding in. We were almost to the door! Just a few more yards!

We rounded a small corner that turned into a long corridor, and almost squealed in delight. The door was at the end of the passageway! And Isaac was there waiting for me! His face brightened, and I ran as fast as humanly possible in my state.

He reached out his arm, and called my name. "Rosa! The walls will close in only a few moments! You must hurry!" I could see the tears in his eyes, and it made my stomach churn. Then, my face fell.

The doors were closing.

Newt/Isaac's POV

She was almost within arm's reach! But the doors. There was no way that in her state she could make it in time! In those few moments, all of my moments with her flashed before my eyes.

When I first saw her, shivering in the Box. When I first asked her out, in that tree. When I first kissed her, the greatest moment of my life. And another memory. When she was around ten, in a cell, with Rain… When I truly first met her.

Tears stung my eyes, and the new boy, Thomas, ran up behind me, patting my back in a would be comforting way, but it only brought memories of all the times that that Rose had done that. I elbowed him in the stomach angrily, pulling away. He looked hurt, and I felt a twinge of guilt.

But then, I looked back at my girlfriend. My Rosa. The only one I love. She was still struggling to get to safety. I closed my eyes and made a split second, highly irrational decision.

I ran into the Maze to save my sweet Rose.

**A/N: WOAH PLOT TWIST‼ Okay, for those of you who didn't catch the OUAT reference last chapter, it was when Rose said, "I would find you. I will always find you." Only TRUE fans get it. Hahaha. So, instead of Sir WICKED officer of Evil (Tommy) saving Minho and the girls, I had an actual HERO save the day! Yeah… NO ONE SAW **_**THAT**_** COMING!**

** Okay, so, QOTD: How would you feel about a chapter from the DOGS POV? I'm honestly considering it! And I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys make me smile every time I read one of your comments of awesomeness. So please, REVIEW! BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: My name is Tashami, not James.**

Rose's POV

Newt running into the Maze was a painful reminder that I was dating an idiot. "Isaac! Do you have a death wish? You must be the stupidest kid genius ever!" I growled, walking up to him and slapping him across the jaw.

"But," He took a breath in, "You still love me, am I right?" He grinned slyly, pulling me into a kiss. I struggled for a moment, but then simply let it happen. Rain interrupted us with a cough, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, you two! Grow up! We are trapped in the Maze with a 0.0000001 chance for survival, and you are just kissing?" She snapped, staggering under her unconscious boyfriend's weight. I did my best to conceal my smile, but ended up epically failing.

"I'll take that fraction of a chance! You know better than anyone that we can do anything we put our minds to! You've seen it! I've seen it! The memories, Rain, the memories!" I started crying, and Newt put a protective arm around my tiny shoulders.

"Rosa, darling, please. We can do this, don't cry." He whispered, his warm lips lightly brushing my ear. I hugged him, never wanting to let go of him. He pulled me closer, murmuring reassurances to me.

Then, we heard it. The sound of a demon, screaming for mercy, the sound of a thousand tortured souls, the sound of doom. The sound of a Griever.

We quickly grabbed vines and tied Minho as high up on the wall as possible so he would be safe. We turned away from the sound, and ran. The ground was painfully hard under my petite feet, and I collapsed almost instantly.

_"La son! Ils vont nous tuer! Nous devons courir plus vite!" _I cried, not noticing my French. Newt looked confused, and Rain simply looked exasperated. She turned to Newt, sighing.

"She said, 'The sound! They will kill us! We have to run faster!' She sometimes slips into French when she panics." She rolled her beige eyes, acting as if translating a whole other language was no big deal. I crossed my arm ignorantly from my place on the ground.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but how come I didn't know that not only one of you, but _both_ of you girls can speak French?" Newt inquired, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing that if I opened it, I would probably continue speaking French. Rose tapped her foot impatiently.

"_Because,_ we just found about it, slinthead!" She chimed, fake cheerfulness laced within her venomous words. Newt nodded, and helped me up. I stumbled for a moment, grabbed Jessie's leash tighter than ever, and got back to running.

We came across a dead end, and turned around, our hearts pounding. Newt exhaled loudly when there were no Griever behind us, and quickly found another path. We heard the noises growing louder, and simultaneously shuddered.

"_Nous ne pouvons pas mourir. Si nous mourons, le Clairière serait le chaos! Non, ce serait inacceptable. Nous devons vivre. Plus vite, plus vite!" _I shrieked, and Rain rolled her hazel eyes, slapping her hand to her face.

"Newt, I assume you want to know what your little girlfriend said, right? She said, "We cannot die. If we die, the Glade would be chaos! No, that would be unacceptable. We must live. Faster, faster!" Also, dearie, could you _stop_ speaking French?" Rain growled, Sun barking at her feet.

"I never notice when I'm speaking French, and how can I speak another language without even knowing it? And Rose, you sometimes slip into Spanish, and I can't even translate that." I responded, growing tired. I yawned, trying to cover it up with a cough.

Isaac noticed my weariness, and took of Minho's pack, which he had taken for safety. "Come on, babe. Let's take a nice, short break, drink some water, and eat a sandwich or two. Okay?" He sat down against a wall, unzipping the pack.

I joined him, and finally Rain gave into her exhaustion. She sat down next to us, opening her own pack, and giving Sun some food. I tossed Jessie a treat, and she caught it mid-air. "God, your dog is a show off." Rain teased. I smirked.

When we finished eating, we looked at the sky. It was finally brightening up, signaling the morning. We decided it would be best to go back in the direction of the Glade, so we would get there on time. We pulled ourselves off the ground, getting ready to run again.

We sprinted in the direction we had come from, but stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the Griever blocking our path. It was about the size of a cougar, and had arms extending from all sides. Its body was like blubber with metal armor. It scared the living hell out of me.

It made a sound like a car breaking down, and spun its buzz saw arms threateningly. Rain trembled, and Isaac put a protective arm around me. "On the count of three, we run away from this monster, okay?" He mumbled to Rain and I, and we nodded.

"One! Two! Three!" He yelled, and we all spun around, running as fast as our legs could carry us, which turned out to be rather fast. Jessie and Sun barked at the Griever, and it wavered for a second. An image flashed to my mind.

_The two dogs were barking at machines that seemed to be making Grievers, and all of the workers in the room saluted, and started to work harder. A Griever was produced from the machine, and it looked at Jessie. She barked, and it went through a small door, probably into the Maze._

"Whoa! I think I just saw how Grievers are made! And our dogs seemed to play a major role in it. Jessie! Quick! Tell the Griever to leave us alone!" I shouted, and Newt looked dumbfounded. Rain, on the other hand, looked as if he knew exactly what I meant.

"Weird. I had that same vision! Sun, help Jessie out!" She yelled, and our puppies turned around, barking. The Griever stopped in its tracks, turning around and leaving. I frowned, confused, but then got back to running. We quickly found the exit, and untied Minho from the wall.

The doors creaked open, and we saw all of the Gladers waiting for us. Thomas saw us first, and gasped. "Wow! They survived!" He stood in the way of the door, so Newt quickly shoved him out of the way.

"We need the Med jacks! Clint, Jeff, quick! Minho needs help!" Rain cried, dragging her boyfriend into the safety of the Glade. Jeff ran up, pulling Clint behind him. Minho groaned, and they quickly picked him up, taking him to the makeshift hospital.

"Well, we survived. Now then, we need sleep." I yawned, walking to my cabin. Newt followed me, and we practically fell asleep the second our heads hit our pillows.

"Sleep well my dear Rosa..." Newt murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"You, too, my sweet Isaac…" With that I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, then. That was a long chapter. But, it was worth it. My French is a little rusty, but I did my best! I didn't even use Google Translate! Wow. So, what did you think? That was a hard chapter to write… Okay, then. QOTD: Which dog do you like more? Jessie or Sun? Anyways, BYE! BOOKWORMQUEEN1234, OUT!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Newt, baby, tell them the thing.**

**Newt: She owns Rose, Rain, Haze, Jessie, and Sun. NOT THE OTHER GLADERS, OR OUR BOOKS!**

**Me: Good boy.**

Rain's POV

When I woke up the day after being in the Maze, I was surprised to see the Greenie staring at me. "What the hell?! Get the shuck away from me, you creep!" I screeched, causing the kid to jump.

"Clint sent me to tell you that Minho wants to see you." He replied, as calmly as possible. Within a minute I was up and ready to go. I ran to the not-really-a-hospital to see my boyfriend. When I got there, the sight was unbearable.

He was screaming, yelling three names over and over again. "Rain! Rose! Haze! NO!" He flung his arms at random things, sending pillows and pills flying through the air.

"Babe? Babe, wake up!" I bent down and shook him awake. His eyes flew open, darting around. "Baby, you were just screaming three names. Mine, Rose's, and someone named Haze. Do you care to explain?"

He nodded, carefully sitting up. "Haze was our friend before the Maze, I think. Newt was there, too but we were all much younger. You, Rose, and the boy were dangling off a cliff, and I couldn't help you. I-it was terrifying…" The second he finished speaking, I was thrown into my own vision.

_"Hi! I'm Haze! Who are you?" I jumped, scared that another one of the guards were here to take me back to the training room. A kid with dirt brown hair and cat-like eyes smiled warmly at me. I sensed that he wouldn't hurt me. Minho walked up, throwing his arm around me._

_ "I'm Minho, and the girl is Rain." I snarled when he called me "the girl". It sounded demeaning. The kid reached out his hand, and Minho shook it, his grip tight and his face set. Sun ran over, cautiously sniffing Haze. She nodded her head, a sign that he was unarmed._

_ "That's my dog, Sun. She's a bit overprotective. Anyways, when did you get here? You definitely weren't here yesterday." I inquired, my brows furrowed. He sat down to pet Sun, and smiled at me. Sun pulled away from his hand and went to sit next to me. The kid huffed._

_ "No, I arrived here this morning. They found out that I was a 'Munie, and took me here. I want to go back to my Papa and Mama!" He cried, collapsing on the hard metal floors. Assistant Director Janson ran up, and sighed. _

_ "You are here to train, not to sit on the ground and mope!" He yanked Haze off the floor, and shoved Minho away before he could help the kid. I punched the A.D., causing his nose to bleed. He screamed, and dropped Haze. Haze ran as fast as he could down the halls._

_ "You will regret that, little child. But remember; WICKED is good. WICKED is always good."_

When I was snapped back to reality, I was on the floor punching a pillow, sweating a river, and screaming like a banshee. Minho helped me stand, and gently sat me in a chair.

"Tell me what you saw, sweetie. Tell me what you saw." He cooed, stroking my hair. I pulled him closer to me, and kissed him full on the lips. He deepened the kiss, pulling me as close as humanly possible. I laughed into the kiss, never wanting it to end.

But it did. He broke away, and I grinned. "Well, for starters, there was a boy named Haze…" I poked him teasingly, recounting my vision. When I finished telling him what I had seen, he nodded.

"That's… Quite a lot to take in. So, do you think that this _Haze_ kid will come up in the box tomorrow? You did say that he had to train, and that he was taken from his family… Sounds an awful lot like another Glader to me." He inquired.

I nodded, mentally slapping myself for forgetting that another boy would come up in the box tomorrow. Before I had time to respond, though, Clint was slamming the door open, panting like he had just ran a mile.

"The new girl- She's awake." He huffed, sweating a river.

Minho jumped to his feet, and pulled me up next to him. "Do Rose and Newt already know?" He inquired, anxious. Newt was first in command by then, so it would have been highly unusual not to tell him or Rose, his second in command, things like this before anyone else. But Clint shook his head.

"No. She kept yelling for Rain and, for whatever reason, the Greenie. I'm going to get Newt and Rose now so that he doesn't kill me." He gave a lopsided grin, running off in the direction of the gardens. I instantly turned and started walking towards the "hospital". I could hear the girl's screams from outside of the building, and got antsy.

Minho walked up from behind me, and we walked into the building, hand in hand. We nearly jumped when we saw her, scratches covering her body, screaming my name. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her pitch black hair was knotted and frizzy. Her eyes snapped open when she saw me, sneering.

"WICKED is good." She started repeating that over and over. "WICKED is good. WICKED is good. WICKED is good." She mumbles, stuttering over the words.

"Yeah, so we've heard." Minho snapped, shutting her up. I suddenly collapsed to the floor for the second time that day.

I started twitching, screaming in pain, clutching my head as an excruciatingly painful headache ripped through my head. The world went blurry, and I heard screeching, and a sound like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard.

The girl- Teresa- shook me out of my trance, and my eyes slowly opened, feeling like they had been sewn shut, and I was breaking the stitches. Rose was standing next to me, gripping my hand. "Your killzone- It's corrupted, isn't it?" Teresa said softly, her eyes glassy.

Rose spoke up with all of the authority she could must. "Yes, Rain and I have "corrupted killzones". We sometimes have fits, but not usually as severe as this one." She pulled me into a standing positon, letting me lean on her for extra support.

Teresa nodded, her eyes still glazed over. "Yes. Everything is changing. Everything is changing." With that, she fainted.

**A/N: Wow. Wow. I finally finished. That took all of my willpower to write. I felt like Rainho was too happy… NOPE! So… Teresa is awake… A new kid is coming soon… And "everything is changing"? Out protagonists are up for some major bullcrap. Anyways, I just watched TMR movie. Ugh. NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK I DON'T RECOMMEND IT! Oh yeah, QOTD: What do you think of Haze? He is my only OC not based on a real person. So, yeah… That's something…**

**Anywho, DEMIGODPREFECT (I love my new name), OUT‼**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, unlike JD.**

Rain's POV

The next day, I got up, sitting by the box, waiting for Haze. I thought about the dream I had the night before, wondering what it meant.

_"Don't struggle. We've been preparing you for this." A woman with a stern voice- Director Ava Paige- reminded me. "You go up there. The two special ones go up a month later. Then, Haze comes, and things start changing. Remember."_

_ "Yeah, sure. Speaking of, how is Haze? And what about the other ones?" I questioned, referring to Rose, Minho, and Newt._

_ "Oh, yes. They are fine. They will be waiting for you. Only Rose will even slightly recognize you. Her dog- Jessie- will know who you are, and Sun will know who she is. Now, Rain, now we send you up." Paige instructed, pressing a button, swiping most of my memories. _

Snapping back to reality, I heard a sound. An alarm. The box! Haze! I sat up, scrambling over to the large opening. A small boy with giant eyes was staring back at me. "R-Rain?" He stuttered. I blinked, realizing a crazy thing.

"Haze? You- You remember me?" I stuttered, eyes wide. He grinned, nodding his head. Sun ran up to him, as if she was judging his level of trustworthiness. Apparently he passed her assessment, because she sat down promptly, barking.

"Hey, Sunny Girl. Oh, yeah! I remember you because they never swiped my memories, they simply… Didn't tell me much. How do you remember me, though?" He asked curiously, petting Sun's golden head.

"I honestly have no idea. I have these dreams that jostle my memories, I guess." I shrugged, helping him out of the Box. "Hey, Minho! Haze arrived!" I yelled. My boyfriend ran over, staring at the new kid.

"Hi. I'm-" Minho started, only to be cut off.

"Minho. You're Minho, Rain's boyfriend. Newt is a Track-Hoe with Rose, his girlfriend. Alby is crazy, and Teresa… Teresa misses me." Haze smiled sadly. I perked up at the sound of Teresa's name, getting more and more confused by the moment.

"That's all true. But, wait. Why does Teresa miss _you_?" I questioned, genuinely curious. He frowned at the memories.

"Well, I suppose I could fill you in. Before she was sent here, she was my girlfriend. She just so happened to remember kissing me before she left. So, yeah. Can I go see her now?" He begged, his eyes sparkling.

"Sure, Haze. Why the shuck not?" I smiled, leading him towards the Medjacks. Minho ran off, presumably to get Rose and Newt. I sighed, knowing that this day was far from over.

**Authors note thing: OMG OMG OMG I'm SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST I HAD THE CHAPPIE FINISHED BUT THEN IT WAS ALL DELETED SOMEHOW AND SIGH. SO, I HAD TO UPDATE, SO I MADE THIS SHORT CHAPTER. YAY.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I write joke chapters. JD doesn't. Be prepared for laughs.**

Haze's POV

Teresa. That was the only thought in my mind as I ran into the Medjacks tent that I had spent so much time staring at on the screens. Rain rolled her eyes at my undoubtedly anxious face, walking away. I sped up my pace, repeating her name in my mind.

_Teresa._

_ Teresa._

_ Teresa. _

Then, I saw her. She was lying in a hammock, staring at the ceiling. "Ter- Teresa?" I stuttered. Her eyes shifted over to meet mine, and her face brightened, enough to light up the dim room. She reached out, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me closer.

"Haze! You came for me!" She breathed out, pulling me into a hug. I smiled, stroking her back soothingly.

"Of course I did. I promised." I reminded her, giving her a quick kiss. She smirked, pulling me to sit next to her. "I missed you. The H.Q. isn't the same without you. No one running around, splashing random people with water." I teased.

"I should hope. That was my specialty!" She laughed. "But, I bet I missed you more. A grand total of twenty three boys hit on me. Though, it should be expected, with only two of the boys in this God forsaken wasteland have girlfriends. Bastards." She rolled her eyes.

"You mean Rose and Rain? I was slightly surprised that they were still together. Like, whoa. True love, much?" I laughed. "But Newt and Minho deserve them. Well, Newt, at least. Minho is a prick."

Teresa nodded in agreement, sighing dramatically. "Clint! Jeff! I want food!" She screamed, cracking up when the two jumped, as they had been staring at each other for the last five minutes. "God, I can practically _smell_ the sexual tension between those two twerps."

"Agreed. Mean, seriously. Like, no one ships it here." I sighed, shaking my head disappointedly. "We used to have such a cool fanclub. What the hell happened to our faithful Cleff shippers?" I frowned.

"No one will ever ship Cleff as much as us, sweetie. NO ONE." She growled, and I nodded again, pulling our photoshopped picture of Jeff and Clint making out. "Wow. You still carry that? Didn't Director Paige catch you with it? I thought she threw it away!"

"Puh-leeze. Do you seriously think that I was dumb enough to _not_ make, like a zillion copies?" I laughed, handing Teresa the picture. She smirked, getting up, walking over to Clint's bed, and slipping it under his pillow. "Smooth." I complemented.

As if on cue, the two Medjacks walked in, holding what appeared to be turkey and… Jell-O? What the heck? "Here's your food, _milady." _ Clint growled, shoving the tray in Teresa's face. She smirked taking the food, the looking back up at him.

"Why thank you, peasant!" She chirped over cheerfully. The two boy rolled their eyes, and I noticed that they were standing strangely close together.

"D'aww. Look at Cleff! So close, yet so far…" I whispered to Teresa, causing her to giggle uncontrollably, and earning us twin confused looks from the boys. "We are so immature." I smirked. She nodded, shoving the Jell-O in her mouth.

"Wait- Jeff, do you know that human that has infiltrated our base?" Clint whined, pulling Jeff's arm. Teresa and I smiled. "What?! Jeff! Who is this human? And why the shuck is he laughing at us?" Clint whimpered, still clutching Jeff's arm.

"Aww! So kawaii! Oh, and this is Haze. My boyfriend. He loves me. Ow!" Teresa shrieked, falling out of her hammock. The turkey landed on her, causing her to groan. The Medjacks instantly panicked, helping her back into the hammock and checking for bruising. "What the hell? Hazy! What did you do?" She glared at me.

"What? All I did was accidentally-on-purpose shove you off the hammock! Love ya'!" I smiled mockingly, quickly kissing her. She can't stay mad at me. Especially when I kiss her.

"Okay, I'm exhausted. Jeff, you're in charge." Clint yawned, going to lay down. Teresa and I smirked, watching him carefully. He sat up, frowning, and reached under his pillow. He pulled out the picture, glancing at it, and freaking out. "Jeff! Come here!" He yelled.

"What the shuck- Oh. _Oh._ Well… This is… Well." Jeff stuttered, staring at the photo. "What is this? Clint?" He cried. Clint shook his head, still gaping at the picture. "Wait. _Wait. _Teresa! Haze!" Jeff shrieked, glaring at us. We put our hands up in defense.

"What did we do? I mean, other than _totally _putting that picture under Clint's pillow…" Teresa smiled, grabbing my hand and running. We could hear the angry yells from the angry Medjacks. "Okay, Hazy, did you _see_ those blushes! They thought the picture was real. That means they have kissed before. Many times." Teresa reasoned.

"Oh my God. Cleff is real. Cleff is real. They make out in their free time. Wow. My doubts are gone." I gasped, grapping Teresa's other hand and jumping up in down. She soon joined in, squealing like an idiot. "Hey, 'Resa? Why do we ship gay couples so much? I mean, for three years we shipped Alby and Thomas. What is wrong with us?"

"Nothing at all, baby doll. But Alby is mental here, so be warned." Teresa sighed solemnly. "Our dreams have failed us. Except for three of them. Rainho, Rewt, and Cleff. Omg, I ship them so hard."

"We all do, hun. We all do." My face fell as I realized something. "What's our ship name? Taze? Cool." She nodded in acceptance. "Let me add that to my list of shippings…. Done, done and done." I smirked.

"Okay, let's get you a room. By the way, you're totally sleeping with me in a tree." She smirked, pressing her lips against mine. "I love you."

"I know."

With that, my darling girlfriend dragged me up a tree, and I hit me chin, my knee, both of my elbows, and my foot. Such pain. So hurt. "Nighty night, dear."

"'Night, babe." And we fell asleep, still holding hands.

**A/N: Well, that was fun to write. But, seriously, guys. Why am I the only one who ships Cleff? Seriously. Why. Help me out here, friends! Anyways, there's a couple of references from Teresa and Have in this chapter, and there will be more. I mean, remembering everything means you remember books and movies. Oh, joy. Anyways, this chapter was fluffy, funny, and freakin' awesome. The three F's. R and R and give me pie!**

**DEMIGODPREFECT, OUT‼‼**


End file.
